lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emmet
Emmet is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71212 Fun Pack for the The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Emmet has been working most of his life on the construction site as an instruction worker in the city of Bricksburg. He longs to be popular, but his co-workers hardly notice he is there. He lives life by the book--literally--and builds things only from the instructions. Because of this, however, he is mostly boring and uncreative, except for at some moment of inspiration, like his inventing the "double decker couch". He is not a fan of adventure or danger either (similar to Bilbo Baggins), both of which give him reason for "freaking out". One day, however, he stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance while going after Wyldstyle, which makes the Master Builders mistake him as being "The Special", which means he must stop Lord Business from gluing the world together with the Kragle. From that point on, he is caught in a desperate struggle between the powers of order and imagination by Lord Business and the Master Builders, respectively--as well as his self-acceptance in being special in his own ways. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). He then became Wyldstyle's boyfriend and was seen sitting down along with the Master Builders and Lord Business at his double-decker couch. Dimensions Crisis He was in Cloud Cuckoo Land for a break dancing competition with Wyldstyle, Unikitty, and Metalbeard. After Wyldstyle was declared the winner and Unikitty complaining aside, they witnessed Metalbeard being sucked into the vortex with his treasure chest, and saw Gandalf and Batman falling on top of LEGO Movie Batman, as well as the slap fight between the two Batmans. He and Unikitty actually agreed to join the trio to find their missing friends, but before they can join up, the vortex sucked the three main heroes up. World The LEGO Movie: Bricksburg Abilities * Drilling (Uses Drill) * Fix-It (Uses Wrench) * Master Building Quotes Trivia * Even though that he has the Fix-It Ability, his blue wrench wasn't included in his Fun Pack, most likely because his jackhammer is already included. * Emmet's Jackhammer in The Lego Movie Videogame is Blue; however, in ''LEGO Dimensions'', it is now gray. * If you look closely at his character animation when he looks around, his body slightly twists. * In The LEGO Movie, he was voiced by Chris Pratt who also played Owen Grady in Jurassic World. Pratt will reprise both Emmet and Owen for this game. ** Though, Keith Ferguson voiced Emmet in The LEGO Movie Videogame. ** His and Unikitty's quotes towards Owen is a reference to the fact that both Owen and Emmet are voiced by the same actor. * Emmet's quote when entering and riding the Batmobile is a reference from The LEGO Movie how Wyldstyle tells Emmet how the LEGO Movie Batman is so Dark and Brooding, especially his music. ** Emmet actually hates the Batman of his own world, since he was very rude and mean to him in The LEGO Movie, which explains why Emmet seems to enjoy to see whenever Batman is hurt. *Emmet is afraid of pigs, as seen in The LEGO Movie, most likely because he grew up in a city, and he doesn't know how pigs would react to him. *He and Batman (The LEGO Movie) (and possibly Benny, Metalbeard, and Unikitty) know Wyldstyle's real name is Lucy after the end of The LEGO Movie. **This is even acknowledged in his reaction line to her. * Emmet's toy tag resembles the colour of his outfit and includes his construction ID card. *He and Benny use older style LEGO eyes without irises. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Good Guys Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Master Build Ability Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Drill Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Hire a Hero Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Accessory Characters